csifandomcom-20200225-history
Get Me Out of Here!
Get Me Out of Here! is the sixth episode in season eight of CSI: NY . Synopsis The team has to figure out if a fraternity prank gone bad led to someone being left for dead in an open grave. Plot Some teenagers are chasing each other through a cemetery, and a girl falls into an open grave and lands on top of a body. The young man was hit in the head, and there are four cellphones in his pocket. There are guards at all of the entrances to the cemetery, but kids find a way to sneak in every year on Halloween. The victim was struck with a large metal object. He struggled to survive, leaving dirt all over him and inside his lungs. There is also arsenic in his system. The three cellphones belong to fraternity pledges, and the dead man is their pledge master, Paul Warren. There’s a video of one of the three pledges, Anthony, being closed in somewhere. The team finds an old tin eyecap and very old dirt containing arsenic, which was used to preserve bodies until 1910. This evidence suggests that Paul was in contact with an older grave at some point. Danny and Lindsay test soil in the cemetery, and Danny sees a beer can. They look at the code on the bottom, and it matches a document on Paul’s phone. Danny, Jo and Hawkes figure out that they’re looking at codes for grave plots in specific cemeteries around the city, and Hawkes and Jo locate the other two missing pledges, Thad and Curtis. Paul sent them on a scavenger hunt as part of a ‘six pack challenge’—each time they followed the clue on the bottom of a can to the next cemetery, they had to drink another beer and follow the clue. They have to find all of the cans in order to discover where Anthony is being held. Hawkes finds a metal object in the final can, which looks like a key with a W on it. Arsenic levels are high in an area of new graves, but there shouldn’t be any arsenic if the cemetery is breaking new ground. the cemetery ran out of room, and they started digging up old bodies to make new spaces to bury people. Jo realizes the cemetery director, Stanley Fisher, is involved because she saw him popping aspirin to deal with a headache—headaches are the most common symptom of arsenic poisoning. Flack and Mac head to the cemetery and find Fisher and another man putting skeletons in a mass grave to clear out old plots. Paul was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Fisher hit him with a crowbar when he found him poking around. They buried him alive, but he crawled out of the grave and tried to find help before he fell into the open grave and died. Despite confessing to Paul’s murder, Fisher denies having any knowledge of Anthony’s whereabouts. Hawkes figures out that the metal object is a crypt key, and there is a tiny chip of tuckahoe marble wedged in one of the grooves. This leads the team to the Marble Cemetery, and they find the Warren family crypt. They head underground and hear Anthony yelling from inside a nearby tomb, so they push aside the heavy marble slab on top and find him dehydrated but alive. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *David Burke as Stanley Fisher *Torrey Vogel as Paul Warren *Parker Young as Thad Wolff *Nathan Frizzell as Curtis Almquist *Miles Wood as Anthony Dicorda *Mariah Buzolin as Annie *Justin Castor as Brian *Michael Nardelli as Matthew Kane *Jeff Dashnaw as Groundskeeper *Joshua Hoover as Guy In a Dress *Ali Williams as Sorority Girl *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech Music *'Help I'm Alive' by Metric. *'Future Starts Slow' by The Kills. Notes *One of Danny and Lindsay's favourite bands is Kiss. Trivia *Gary Sinise suffered an injury, and ripped a muscle in his leg while filming the fight scene in the cemetery. *The movie that the team watches together at the end of episode is ''Rob Hedden's 1989 Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan ''. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 8